


The Balcony

by Sterling_Jay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Cat needs reassurance, Cat was worried, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Identity 'reveal', Kara apologizes, The Balcony, post-Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Jay/pseuds/Sterling_Jay
Summary: Sometimes, after a long evening of heroics, Kara visits Cat's balcony for a drink, or for some conversation. Sometimes, things go a bit further.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicsophicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/gifts).



Kara is at the end of her rope, to say the least. Kal is in town, hogging up the glory, James won't look at her post-breakup, and Winn won't look at her twice, unless it's to ask trivia about Superman.

'What's his favorite color', 'what was he like when you two were younger?', 'is he _really_ younger than you, he just looks so...', and Kara doesn't want to know the ending to that question, and could hug Alex for interrupting him.

Her entire city- minus J'onn, who seems to be going out of his way to be rude to both Kal and Kara- seems to be falling all over itself for Superman. The 'original' Last Child of Krypton. Even Cat's doing it, whether she knows it or not, staring at Clark Kent's ass like it's a juicy steak she wants to bite, and oh Rao, even the thought just makes her want to barf.

Her only solace these days is Cat's long monologues about why 'her' superhero is clearly superior. In the process of finding Cat her replacement assistant and weighing out the pros and cons to each possible promotion, Kara has been treated to several (many), even occasionally (often) hearing Cat on the phone with Lois Lane herself, bragging about Supergirl's achievements versus Lois' own Boy in Blue. CatCo's many news outlets are guaranteed to give Supergirl top billing- even when, Kara admits, he did most of the work.

It's even better, she thinks, when she's in her suit and taking a break from saving the world on Cat's balcony. She can see the city spread out beneath her, all the people at peace in their homes...and without fail, Cat will see her and join her, two drinks in hand, ready for another 'off the record' dish session on Superman and Lois Lane's greatest blunders. Again, it's a contest of one-upmanship, but unlike the one between Cat and Lois, it's amicable and playful.

Kara has shared stories about the times where Kal would be passed around to the rest of the House of El, and then to Kryptonian council members like a game of Hot Potato- because they all wanted to hold him, but they never knew when he'd suddenly burst into tears. Or why. (Sometimes, Kara admits, sometimes it was because she'd gotten jealous of all the attention the baby was getting, and made a face. Cat had laughed long and loud at that one, James staring at them balefully out the window.) 

For her part, Cat share a veritable laundry list of times that Lois put herself in mortal peril, only to moan and complain about how she'd had it under control before Superman got there- and then they'd both do something to make it worse, Lois yelling at the hero and calling the villain's attention to them, or Superman fumbling the save because of a pretty- and Cat makes the air quotes here and they laugh together- woman.

"I've never done that," Supergirl says, "even when I had every reason to," and she nudges Cat and gives her a wink, and the lighting is low, but she swears that she's just made Cat Grant blush, even as she's laughing off the compliment.

So then she's got flirting to look forward to with Cat on the balcony in the evenings. She's pretty sure it's flirting, because there's compliments and soft touches and soft looks, and once in a while she'll spot a heated look in Cat's eyes, and nearly combust before it disappears.

And no one's understanding about that, either, because when someone finally notices that she sneaks away from her duties for at least a half hour every night, and she mentions she's spending the time with Cat, there's various looks of mild disgust or confusion on every face, and she disregards every one of them because just leaning against the balcony railing with someone who fully appreciates her is heaven on Earth.

She knows Cat knows who she really is, understands that Cat Grant, CEO can't be seen casually spending a lot of time with Kara Danvers, ex(?) assistant to Cat Grant, but as long as they don't talk about it, as long as Kara doesn't admit it, they don't need to worry about it means.

They dance around the subject, Cat making sly hints here and there, playfully poking at her for something to call her because 'Supergirl' is a mouthful, and surely her secret identity wouldn't be compromised by sharing her Kryptonian name.

Supergirl's had a hard day of fighting aliens when they kiss for the first time. Kal had gone home only hours before, had just called to say he was with Lois and hung up, when a large group of aliens appeared, wanting to fight Kara because she was responsible for their imprisonment, as the daughter of Alura and blah blah blah, she's heard it all before. And it turns out that interrupting an alien twice your size during his villainous monologue isn't the best idea Kara's ever had.

Landing on Cat's balcony at midnight might be though.

CatCo's windows are dark, the only light shining in the building is Cat's laptop, her face illuminated by the screen. Kara doesn't bother even to tap on the door as she's taken to doing recently, just sits on the floor, one leg tucked against her chest, the other straight out.

Cat walks outside a few minutes later, leaning over the railing and staring into the sky, jumping when she hears the slight scrape of Kara's boot against the cement as she lowers her leg.

And then Cat's at her side, kneeling on the floor in front of her. Nevermind that Kara knows those pants are designer, that the shoes that Cat's scraping on the cement under them are probably a hundred dollars each.

"Of all the stupid, idiotic things- you should have called for backup," and she's blotting at the tiny scrape on Kara's forehead with the sleeve of her equally expensive silky shirt with a care that Kara's not used to. Of course Alex cares, but she'd have just stitched it up and sent her on her way. Of course Winn cares, but he faints at the sight of blood. But Cat, who's staring at her worriedly, Cat doesn't worry. Or she does, but it's not like this, not this hand clinging to her arm, this 'checking that all her limbs are attached'.

"Are you concussed," Kara finally tunes back in to hear Cat ask, the concern more than clear when she's running a hand through Kara's hair to check for bumps. "Where am I supposed to find a qualified doctor for you at this time of night," and she genuinely looks like she's considering where she can take her, and Kara just grabs at her wrist and pulls, their teeth clicking together and it's a mess of a kiss.

And then Cat realizes what she's doing and just melts into her, holding herself up on one hand, the other tangling in Kara's hair to pull her closer.

Kara pulls away from her just far enough to look her in the eye, to breath out, "I'm fine," and then she dives back in, Cat moving closer, nearly on top of her. And then the DEO calls, and the moment is broken.

"You just got done with a fight, can't they call someone else in," Cat demands, breathing hard, and Kara feels giddy, almost, because she caused that, and so she leans in for another kiss, and she laughs against Cat's lips because it's perfect, the kiss is perfect, and Cat knows well enough that unless they call Superman, there's no one else to take care of it.

"I have to go," and Kara kisses her again, Cat's arms wrapped around her shoulders as she heads towards the balcony, "one of the things I was fighting escaped," and Cat kisses her this time, "and I really, really need to put it away again," and this time they lean in at the same time, savoring the kiss, lips moving slowly. "I'll be fine," Kara murmurs quietly against her lips, not willing to put distance between them yet. "It's just one, this time," and Cat's nipping at her bottom lip, Kara gasping in a breath at the feeling, "I need to go," and this kiss is more desperate, quick enough to only barely feel it.

"I'll see you soon," Kara says, and then she throws herself off the balcony, pouring on the speed to put as much distance between her and CatCo as she can, because if she doesn't, she's not sure she'd ever want to leave Cat's arms, her lips, her everything.

She beats the hell out of the alien when she finally finds it again, takes it to the DEO, wipes the dust from her body, the lipstick from her face, and goes to bed.

Supergirl doesn't show up on the CatCo balcony for three days after that, because if she was just Supergirl, it wouldn't matter. Those kisses, soft and sweet and hot and heavy and don't leave me and I'll be back, none of those kisses would matter except whatever they meant between the two of them.

But she's not just Supergirl, she's also Kara, and Kara doesn't know how to deal with whatever this is, or could be, between her and Cat. She's out of the suit and doesn't need to be in it again until three days later when another alien attacks, and when Cat realizes Supergirl is avoiding her, she terrorizes her employees and freezes Kara out, the cold shoulder felt from an entire hall away when Cat won't so much as return the smile Kara's finally found the courage to give.

When she shows up on the balcony that night, Cat's inside her office, again, all the other lights in the building off. Kara's nervous, pulling at her cape, sifting a hand through her hair like Cat had done not so long ago, but the suit is a psychological shield, it's courage in a crest, so she takes a deep breath and knocks lightly on the glass door that is all that stands between her and Cat.

Cat doesn't look up, just pauses in her work, frowning and tapping her pen on her desk a few times...and then it's back to the paperwork.

Kara taps again, this time not getting so much as a pause out of Cat, and then she tries the door, and it's locked. She takes the hint, and backs away from the door, flying off into the night.

She keeps her hearing trained on CatCo while she's at the flower shop, sits on the helipad on top of the CatCo building with a handful of flowers as she waits for the moment when Cat finally cracks open the door, just the flick of the lock and the creak of the door, and Kara's on the balcony in front of her.

"Cat, wait! Please..."

She considers the hero in front of her, one hand under her cape, flower stems peaking out, and she nods, going over to their usual spot at the railing. Kara lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. And, I'm sorry." She holds out the flowers to Cat, who's looking like she wants to burn them with the heat vision that she doesn't have, and Kara lowers them, chasing after Cat who's already storming back inside. She grabs on Cat's arm before she gets to the door and pulls, and it reminds her of how the kissing started. It apparently reminds Cat too, because she rips Kara's hand from her arm.

"You kissed me," she shouts, wiping slowly leaking tears from her eyes. "If you didn't want more, you shouldn't have," she waves an arm between their faces and then crosses them protectively. "Keep your friendship flowers, Supergirl," she says bitterly, "I'll be fine in a few days, but my...my ego needs a chance to recover." She chokes out her laugh, and then Kara's throwing the flowers to the couch, and pulling Cat into her arms.

"Those were apology flowers," she says with a kiss to a surprised Cat. "The guy at the flower shop told me yellow roses were the only flowers he knew of that meant 'I'm sorry', and that no, there's definitely not a flower here on Earth that means 'sorry we started to make out right before I had to go fight an alien. Again'." She looks at Cat earnestly, and Cat blinks back more tears that are right on the edge of falling.

"You don't regret it?"

"Definitely not! Unless you do?"

"I don't know, you kiss me and then go missing from my balcony for three days when you've been showing up every day for nearly a month before that..."

"I got scared, Cat," and Cat's moving out of her embrace to sit on the couch, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Supergirl doesn't get scared."

"Fine," she agrees. "Supergirl doesn't get scared. She can't be. But me? Without this suit, I'm," and she laughs, "I'm Kara Danvers. I jump at the slightest little thing, I don't know how to be brave outside of the suit usually, you know that." She gets down on her knees in front of Cat. "You know that, you do, don't you?" There's a desperate quality to her voice, to her grip on Cat's hands. "You have to know."

Cat takes a deep breath and then says quietly, "Of course I know, Kara. I've known since Bizarro proved to me there could be more than one of you flying around the city." Kara lays a kiss on the back of one of Cat's hands. "But you disappeared for three days, didn't come to see me...Kara Danvers and Cat Grant can't be together, we both know that, not without complications," and Kara nods sharply, she's known that for a while, has ruined several wonderful daydreams by remembering it. "But Supergirl was the one to kiss me and then disappear, so I thought you didn't want me."

"How could I not?" She shakes her head in disbelief, "Cat, how could I not want you, how could you not tell how much I want you?"

Cat shrugs, shaking of the question with a false casualness that surprises Kara, a dismissiveness that tells her that she's used to this sort of rejection.

"Cat," she leans up to look her in the eye, a hand soft against Cat's cheek, "Cat I want you. I've wanted you for so long..."

And then Cat's pulling her up off the ground, looking up at her with a desperation that Kara would do anything to wash away. "Show me," she begs, "show me."

Kara pulls her up into her arms to kiss her, slowly, tenderly, thumbs lightly caressing her hips.

"Is this what you want," she breathes into Cat's ear, "I need you to be sure, Cat."

"Yes. Kara, please..."

She nips at Cat's ear and then steps back, using her superspeed to strip herself of her suit in less than a second.

As close as they are on the dimly lit balcony, Kara can still see her eyes go dark, pupils blown, eyes locked with her own. She takes a step forward, and then another, laying Cat down on the couch, taking her time with undressing her.

"God, Kara," she moans as Kara runs her hands up and down Cat's sides, the cool night air blowing across their bodies.

She throws Cat's jacket and shirt to the side, taking her time to lay kisses all over her chest, tracing the outline of Cat's bra with her tongue.

"I have wanted you, for so long," Kara says softly, her hand reaching behind Cat to unsnap her bra. "You don't know how many times I've thought of us doing this, here." She threw the bra to the side, adding it to the pile, her hands going to cup Cat, teasing her. "We'd be out here working," she gently lays her body against Cat's, both of them letting out a moan at the feeling, "and I'd just think about you dragging me in for a kiss, laying me out on the ground and _fucking_ me."

Cat shudders, and Kara lays another kiss on her lips, going down her neck, hands reaching for the button of Cat's pants.

"I've thought, some nights, of just coming here as Supergirl, fresh from a fight, when I need to most feel alive and just...having you on your knees for me, having you all over me."

The pants are gone, panties following them down Cat's legs.

"Mostly though," and she swipes her tongue up Cat's body, her hand down, cupping Cat's heat, "mostly I've just thought about touching you. Worshiping you like the queen you are," and Cat's already gasping, panting desperately, despite Kara barely having touched her.

"Kara, please, please, Kara..."

Kara slides her fingers around, relishing the feeling, the silk and the heat, and her eyes are trained on Cat's fluttering ones. She slides in, and Cat lets out a moan, deep and gratified, already moving her hips.

"You don't know what you're doing to me, Cat." She's whispering softly in her ear again, her hand picking up pace, following Cat's lead, "You look so beautiful like this."

Cat sobs quietly, pulling her in for a kiss, holding her there, holding them together.

"Let go, Cat," she murmurs, "let go."

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely want to thank everyone for your comments, kudos and bookmarks.
> 
> I'm jesswritingsome on tumblr, feel free to stop in and say hi.


End file.
